


Double the Fun

by ajson123456



Series: A Little More Originality [Lumax Smut Stories] [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Deepthroating, Dildos, F/M, Foot Fetish, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Spit As Lube, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajson123456/pseuds/ajson123456
Summary: Lucas and Max try out their new toy.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Series: A Little More Originality [Lumax Smut Stories] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1262945
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Double the Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags first. If you don't like them, don't read the story.

Lucas and Max were sitting on his bed, both of them totally naked and staring at a long double-ended silicone dildo. Picking it up, Max inspected it for a moment and then held it up in front of Lucas's face. She teasingly rubbed the far end against his mouth and grinned when she saw his compliant yet slightly hesitant expression. Lucas slowly parted his lips, wrapping them around the end of the toy, and began sucking.

"Remember what I told you last time," Max instructed, now carefully feeding the dildo further and further into her boyfriend's mouth. "Just breathe through your nose." After a few moments, Lucas soon got used to sucking the fake cock and was able to take it deeper.

Now that Lucas seemed comfortable handling things on his own, Max got to work sucking his throbbing cock while he practiced his deepthroating skills on their new toy. Lucas could feel his throat constricting around the phallus and this combined with Max's warm mouth on his dick created a sensation he'd never experienced before. He soon hit his limit though as the dildo went a little too deep, making him gag and pull it all the way out, sending several long strings of spit dripping down from his mouth. Max had since moved downwards from his cock and had her tongue buried in his asshole, meaning the spit drizzled directly onto the tip of his cock and began to cascade down the shaft. Looking up, she smirked and went back to sucking his slippery cock, her tongue now lapping up his spit as she took him all the way into her throat. On top of that, she had also slipped her fingers between Lucas's ass cheeks and was using them to play with his hole, greatly intensifying the pleasure he was receiving.

After regaining his breath, Lucas slid the dildo back into his mouth and resumed his sucking. Max spent another minute or two working her mouth on his spit-soaked cock and her wet digits on his butthole before coming back up to face him. She opened her mouth and closed her lips around the opposite end of the toy, mirroring her boyfriend's actions. Lucas could see her face getting closer and closer towards his as she expertly deepthroated the dildo. Soon enough, their lips were almost touching with each end of the toy now secured entirely in their respective throats. The pair kept this up for several minutes until deciding to move onto the next phase.

Both teens relaxed back onto the bed, still facing each other but now comfortably propped up on their elbows. Max took hold of the dildo and flipped it around. She allowed the toy to slide between her butt cheeks and pressed the tip against her asshole, moaning as it slipped inside. " _Holy shit_ ," she cursed, overwhelmed with pleasure. The toy went in easily enough thanks to Lucas's spit serving as lube. Once it was in, Lucas took hold of the other end and rubbed it against his own ass, smearing Max's spit all around his puckered hole. The toy slid inside just as easily as Max's end had and the boy couldn't hold back a deep moan as his tight asshole was filled with half of the silicone cock.

"Doing okay, Stalker?" Max asked with a smirk.

Lucas nodded. "Y-Yeah... _fuck_ ," he replied, groaning.

Once the two had gotten accommodated, they started fucking themselves and each other on the double-ended dildo. Every thrust each of them made sent the opposite end plunging deep into the other's ass. As such, only a small portion of the toy was visible, the rest was see-sawing between their buttholes, resulting an insanely pleasurable sensation that had them both moaning like crazy. 

Seeing the way Max was positioned gave Lucas an idea. "Babe, let me taste those feet."

Grinning, Max obliged him and let him pleasure her feet with his mouth. He sucked on her toes one by one and licked them all over. Max let him work his mouth solo for a short while before she decided to return the favor. Taking hold of Lucas's feet, she did exactly the same as he was doing to her. Their butts were still being fucked by the toy and now they were tasting every inch of each other's delicious feet at the same time. Max used her free hand and shoved two fingers in her soaked pussy while Lucas jerked himself off.

" _Fuck_ , I'm gonna cum soon. You?" Max asked between sucking on her boyfriend's toes.

"Yeah, I'm close, too," Lucas groaned.

For the final stretch, the two horny teens decided to up the intensity by rapidly fucking themselves on their shared cock even harder and even faster than before. Moaning around each other's feet, they could both feel themselves about to climax. Being the least accustomed to getting fucked in the ass, Lucas was the first to lose control. His cock pulsed in his hand and huge spurts of cum erupted from the tip. Most of it landed on Max, with a few ropes making it as far up as her tits. Seeing her boyfriend's cock violently explode combined with being showered in his jizz sent Max over the edge. "Oh, _fuck_!" the redhead screamed as she too exploded. Lucas was treated to a shower of his own as Max's pussy started squirting uncontrollably, sending a tidal wave of her juices directly at him. Her cum splashed in equal amounts onto his cock, chest, and face. Her pussy had only just finished squirting when Max realized something. "Stalker... I kinda need to..."

Lucas looked at her and saw her biting her lip. He knew exactly what was coming so he wasn't surprised when a powerful stream of piss suddenly began spraying from Max's pussy. Lucas leaned forward and opened his mouth, trying to catch as much of his girlfriend's pee as possible. Max shuddered as she let loose all of the piss she had been storing up, watching it arch into the air and land directly in her boyfriend's mouth. She was only halfway through releasing her stream when Lucas's cock unexpectedly fired back. Max had little time to react but quickly opened her mouth in order to drink it down. Gulp after gulp, she hungrily swallowed all of her boyfriend's hot piss while her own stream was beginning to subside.

Having tasted all that Max's pissing cunt had to offer, Lucas waited until his cock had finished pouring what seemed like a gallon of pee down her throat before letting his elbows give way, sending him flopping down onto the mattress. The sheets were drenched in their combined juices and the dildo remained buried in his butt, though Lucas made no attempt to remove it. Max followed suit, but pulled her end of the toy from her ass and used it to fuck him some more.

" _Fuck_! Max!" Lucas yelped, his cock already starting to harden again.

"Just checking you're still with me," she told him, tapping her foot against his face.

Lucas sat up and Max climbed on top of him, straddling his lap. "Round two?" she asked, scooping some of his cum onto her finger and sucking it clean. The girl clearly had no desire for rest.

Lucas smirked back at her. "You bet." He held onto her, their sweaty bodies pressed tightly together, and brought her closer to him, allowing their lips to connect. Grabbing two handfuls of her ass cheeks, Lucas pulled Max down onto him, making them moan into each other's mouths as he slid his cock into her butthole.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've been gone for so long. I'm hoping to start writing more frequently soon :)


End file.
